One Good Man
by Joseph'not captain' Picard
Summary: One Man Defies an Empire


Stardate 51008.9

I.S.S Shogun

Commander Julian Dixon's Personal Log

_Its been several days since I received my orders from starfleet command. This new ship, the Shogun, hums louder than any ship ive ever served on. That's probably the new warp drive installed. Damn thing has kept me awake for days. I told them not to install a powerful drive on such a small ship. Overkill for recon, id say. Im currently on my way to Titan 4, where the locals have formed a resistance to the empire. I've been informed that my long time Academy friend Sebastian Proctor, is on reconnaissance also and is to meet me there._

Titan 4. Class K planet. Goddamn barren wasteland. Waste of my time being here. Constantly scanning the surface, but nothing is coming up. No weapon signatures like the reports said. No lifesigns, no hint of any activity here. At least, not recently.

Something then came up on my sensors. It was the _Empress_, Sebastian's ship and sister to the _Shogun_. Destroyer class, sustained warp of 9.99, experimental 'Regen' shielding, experimental 'Singularity' torpedoes, 8 phaser banks and 4 disruptor banks. A war machine in the form of a fighter.

He hailed me,

"Julian. Its been a long time, old friend".

His face seemed aged, his voice withered. For a man of twenty-seven, he looked almost forty.

"Too long Sebastian, Too long", I said with a hint of nostalgia.

"Have you been scanning the surface? My sensors haven't picked up anything on the surface?" I asked.

"Mine haven't either. There's heavy ionic storms though. My sensors are having a hard time penetrating them. But even so, there's still no hint of activity on the surface. Wait, I'm picking up something. But its not on the surface. Incoming starfleet cruisers."

It was the_ dreadnought_ and several Akira class ships. The _dreadnought_ was the most advanced battlecrusier yet. Nine million tones of raw power. This thing could demolecularise a planet in less than an hour.

They hailed me.

"Dixon, status?" shouted Admiral Jones, the infamous 'drill sergeant' of the Terran Empire. A total bastard.

"Nothing to report sir. Heavy ionic storms have prevented us from scanning further than the surface and has shown no activity of any kind there."

"What about you, Proctor? Do you concur?"

"Aye sir, there's no activity on the surface, not by my readings."

The admiral laughed.

"Thats because there is no activity on the surface, you dumb fucks. Their network is underground."

"Why were we not informed?" Exclaimed Sebastian.

"We needed to make sure. We're taking a shuttle down to the resistance now in an attempt to draw them out. Both of you will accompany us."

Something's wrong. His voice didnt indicate any hint of mercy. Why would he bring out two new prototype destroyer class ships and a dreadnought. This was only supposed to be a resistance base. Two hundred people at the most. Seems excessive for something only a few marines could handle.

Myself, Sebastian and a shuttle from the dreadnought made our way down to the planets surface. The entry was bumpy, but nothing she couldnt handle. The weather was rough and windy. Reminds me of the summers back in Ireland. The surface was rocky and made our landings extremely difficult. I landed, exited my vessel and we made our way over to the door. The admiral was here personally, which i found incredibly strange. He had small team of commandos accompanying him. A few grunts and a couple of science officers, standard equipment. Im not exactly sure of what he was planning. Sebastian walked me and looked at me strangely.

"I don't like it, Jay. Something's fishy. This doesn't make any sense."

I never could get over how we could thing so alike. I never doubted him. Not even for a minute.

"I know. We've been sent into deep space in two heavily armed ships capable of taking down fleets and yet we're doing recon. The admiral is leading the landing party, when even a few ensigns could carry this out. I don't like either, Sebby."

When we reached the door, the occupant attempted to lock the door but a demolitionist set up explosives and blew in the door. We rushed in, all guns blazed to find what was the most horrific thing I will ever remember.


End file.
